What's Hot
March 2015 Featured Artist: Kelly Clarkson Kelly Clarkson's releases 'Piece by Piece'. ---- February 2015 Featured Record Label: Motown Marvin Gaye, The Jackson 5, Diana Ross! ---- Featured Album: X Ed Sheeran's 'X' wins British Album of the Year. ---- Gaga Wows at the Oscars Lady Gaga's Oscara Sound of Music medley. ---- 'Physical Graffiti' Turns 40 One of the Great Led Zeppelin Albums turns 40. ---- Featured Artist: Madonna Queen of Pop Releases 13th Album 'Rebel Heart' ---- Launch of Bazmark Baz Luhrmann to launch record label ---- RIP Lesley Gore 'It's My Party' Singer-Songwriter Dies at 68 ---- Stevie Wonder Featured Artist - Stevie Wonder Tribute ---- Fifty Shades Soundtrack Listen to the playlist - Ellie Goulding, Beyonce, Sia, The Weeknd & more ---- 'Cheek to Cheek' wins a Grammy! Lady Gaga and Tony Bennet win a Grammy Award for Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album and blow the crowd away with a classy performance. ---- Sam Smith Wins Four Grammys British singer and songwriter Sam Smith won a Grammy for 'Best New Artist.' It was just one of four top awards he took home at the 57th Grammy Awards. ---- R5 Rocks!! Bob Marley would have been 70 on February 6th, and the celebration begins with the release of the 1978 'Easy Skanking' Live Album. This yearlong commemoration of the reggae legend's music will feature reissues, new collections and plenty of unreleased material from the Marley family vaults. ---- Happy 70th Birthday Bob Marley! R5 is a unique group of siblings born and raised in Littleton, Colorado. They’ve been performing, singing, dancing and acting, since they all could barely walk. Finally moving to Los Angeles in the fall of 2007, they’ve struck a chord in Hollywood, working on nearly 100 different theatrical, commercial and dancing projects. ---- January 2015 Super Bowl Halftime Peformance Missy Elliot surprises everyone with her Super Bowl Halftime performance with Katy Perry. Refresh on everything Missy here! ---- Song of the Day Lyric Wikia's Song of the Day - A fun way to get exposed to new music! ---- Sleater-Kinney release new album Riot Grrrls Sleater-Kinney are back with a new album! ---- Katy Perry and the Super Bowl Getting pumped for Katy Perry's Super Bowl Halftime Performance ---- April 2014 Instant Expert: Watch Dogs Learn all about Ubisoft's upcoming Watch Dogs with Wikia! Become an expert with an inside look at the game's features and community conversations with the developers. ---- Wilder Online Open Beta Launch Join the Carbine team as they answer questions, reveal the new hotness, and make fun of Chad’s PvP skills. Bring your “A” game, and get ready for an hour of fun, chaos, and terrible jokes. ---- Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Leaked details reveal information about the latest Call of Duty, featuring Kevin Spacey! Check out the wiki for more information as the future of CoD gets revealed. ---- What do you YOU think about Watch Dogs? Watch Dogs, the open-world hacking game from Ubisoft, is right around the corner. Chime in and let us know what you think about the game, its features, and the future of open world games! ---- Category:Home Archive